


We Know the Truth

by Ever_After_AAA



Series: Permadeath Run [3]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prophetic Dreams, dissapearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: The kids back home in Motorville wonder where their friend Oliver went.
Relationships: Oliver (Ni no Kuni) & Mark | Philip (Ni no Kuni) & Denny (Ni no Kuni) & Shelly | Myrtle Cartwright
Series: Permadeath Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We Know the Truth

Phil didn't know where Oliver went. He didn't know what happened to him. The adults said he had run away, that he had gone mad from losing his mother and ran away blindly. That he didn't know what to do except leave.

But Phil knew better. He knew his best friend. 

Knew that he was talking to someone. Someone named Drippy, Esther, Swaine. That the little girl Pea knew them too. 

Pea had disappeared too. The adults said her parents must have been in the motel, that they'd brought her with when they left. Nobody said who they were. Nobody had stayed in the motel in a long while. 

Phil saw Pea leave. Saw her crying behind Oliver's house when Phil had gone back for the dozenth time to see if he was back. He knew he wasn't. But he had to try.

Pea had vanished. Phil missed Oliver. Pea never came back. Phil missed his best friend.

Myrtle missed Oliver. Denny missed Oliver. The three of them talked about their missing best friend. 

Myrtle said he had saved her. Made her sickness go away. 

Danny said he had saved him. Made him run again.

Phil said he had saved him. Was happier without his mother than Phil. Phil felt bad for being the one sad when his dad was right back home. He hadn't lost anyone. (He had. His mother had left a long long time ago. It didn't bother him anymore.)

(It did.)

They knew he was different. Could do something no one else could. He was somewhere else, a lot. 

And then Myrtle had the nightmare. 

She had been a girl named Esther, for the night. She had been fighting with Oliver, Swaine, and Drippy. She knew this had to be real. It had to be the others Oliver talked to when he thought she wasn't listening. Oliver had called her Esther once. On accident. Myrtle pretended not to hear. Pretended that he hadn't just confirmed everything.

And then Oliver died. 

Myrtle didn't share that. She let Phil and Danny think he was ok. She couldn't say what had happened. 

People dying hurt. A lot. But if they just… left. For a while. Maybe they would remember him fondly, as a childhood friend they lost contact with. She didn't want to remember him as a corpse in a strange mans arms.

They stop thinking about him. Not permanently. But eventually. They grow up and get new families and move away. Phil makes an automobile line so he can show Oliver if he gets back. Danny is a great runner. Myrtle gets a job at a cemetery, taking care of the people with no one left to do it themselves. She plants a little tree nearby. Only she knows who its for.


End file.
